1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to network systems and more particularly relates to a method and system for determining and enforcing policy attributes of Web servers and Web services.
2. Description of the Related Art
When Web services are provided over a network, security policies generally need to be employed to prevent unauthorized users from accessing Web servers and Web services. One currently available Web service protocol (i.e., Web Services Enhancements) supports static configuration of security policies for Web services. One drawback associated with the static configuration of security policies for Web services is that a client seeking to access a service provided by a service provider may be required to manually reconfigure its credential each time security policy rule defined by the service provider changes.